


[DV]哈利波特AU—关于霍尔沃兹的2件小事

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. 分院帽事件

[格莱芬多蛋和拉文克劳哥的镂空书签众筹（超级漂亮）](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1356980921929404418?s=21)

但丁本该去斯莱特林，是的，你没看错，是但丁自己觉得他本该去斯莱特林。

然后，为了这个臆想中的可能他又给自己找了个借口，即不喜欢绿色，于是又强烈表达自己去狮院的诉求，并为此叨叨了一路。我是说一路，从9又4分之3站台与父母告别开始，而这场争论的唯一受害者就是维吉尔（可怜的家伙，除了他还有谁来忍受弟弟的喋喋不休呢）。

平时一贯严肃的斯巴达此时紧张得有点举足无措，他不擅长处理离别场景，常年累月收敛的感情不是轻易就能瞬间爆发，而且作为钢铁硬汉，搂搂抱抱这种事，他不适合。

于是，魁梧的高个男人呆立在火车旁，不断挥开从厢底部冒出的蒸汽水烟，以显得自己有事可做不至于太过尴尬。

“呜~~~”

提醒各位旅客赶快上车的第一声鸣笛响起。

他清清嗓子，按下伊娃肩头，平静的说，“他们该走了。”

金发女人依然半蹲着，双手紧紧环抱两个看起来极其相似的银发男孩。

我说极其相似，是因为二者外貌几乎一模一样，单从这条，大胆的人一定会脱口而出，啊，他们是双胞胎，体内含有一致的魔法核心。但，这里总要有个转折，二人的性格却截然相反。

碎发凌乱参差不齐，甚至遮住半张脸的小男孩别着头，在不伤及母亲感情的前提下，尽量把自己向外拉扯，用身体来表明这个拥抱有点漫长。  
另一个，明明还是孩子却故意梳着成熟的大背头，银色短发用油胶打理齐整，柔顺的贴在耳后，哦，除了额前那攥不听话故意冒出的呆毛。尽管全力装出大人模样，可脑袋还是诚实的埋在女人肩窝，对母亲的怀抱恋恋不舍。

伊娃朝两个小男孩脸上各吻一下，摸着银脑袋嘱咐道，“维吉尔，照顾好但丁，但丁，不要惹麻烦。”

“妈妈，”长发小孩揉了揉脸，擦掉吻痕，“你要对我有信心。”

斯巴达给不知好歹的儿子后脑勺上来了一掌，“就是对你惹麻烦的能力太有信心。”

“我是要进格莱芬多的人！我不找麻烦，麻烦也会找上我！”但丁像个狮子似的甩了甩蓬松头发骄傲回道。

“别靠我那么近，另外不要拽着我的胳膊，”维吉尔试图抽回手臂，但不成功。因为在他说完“别靠那么近”后，粘人家伙不仅没有撤离，反而更进一步缠过来，攀着他拿书的右手，把自己挤在车座和车窗中间，动弹不得。

“我敢打赌，你一定会去斯莱特林。”

“为什么？”他努力把这页读完，可光最后一段开头就反复看了3遍，这都怪身边人喷出的热气太使人分心。

“我不知道，我只是有种感觉，你就像条蛇，聪明，固执，狡猾，冷血，喜欢阴暗角落！”

维吉尔错开脸颊，他对这个评价的前半段截止到“狡猾”一词都很满意，但对后半段忍不住反讽道，“那你就像一只傻獾子，鲁莽无知，把愚蠢当谦虚，或许赫奇帕奇更适合你！”

“话不要这么绝对维吉尔，万一是你去赫奇帕奇怎么办？”

“哼，怎么可能？”

“要赌吗？”

他把书合上，盯着但丁挑衅的蓝眼睛说，“可以，如果我输了，暗影就归你！”

“好，一言为定！”

按名字首字母D排在V前，因此就算维吉尔是哥哥，也只能看但丁挤眉弄眼朝自己做个鬼脸，得意的坐上椅子。很快，就在头发被帽檐遮住的瞬间甚至都没完全扣上，一个高亢男音缓缓吼出，“格莱芬多！”

“早告诉你了！”但丁站在远处长桌旁，一边跟新同学打热情招呼，一边用口型对维吉尔说。

他撇嘴，在众人注视下坦然上前。

“嗯，”头顶帽子在小声嘟囔，“你很聪明，很自信，固执中带点小狡猾.....”

“对，然后你想说我冷血的像条蛇？”维吉尔翻了个大大的白眼，怪不得你对但丁判断那么快，你们连想法都一样，“所以我该去斯莱特林？”

“哈哈，”帽子大笑两声，“不不不，你比你想象的要善良许多，忠诚是你的品质.....”

“哦，别，”他连忙打断，“别让我去赫奇帕奇，我跟那个傻瓜打赌了，我不想输。”

“那个傻瓜？哦，你是指刚刚的小狮子，他是你兄弟？哈，你们可不太像啊！”

“奇怪，你是第一个说我们不像的人，我们可是双胞胎！”维吉尔无视周围人的好奇议论，开始跟帽子聊天。

“双胞胎？嗯，双胞胎不应分开.....”

“别！”他尖叫着拒绝。

站在一旁的狮院院长莫里森教授疑惑的望向他，维吉尔抖动嘴角挤出微笑，然后慌忙低声补充，“别把我送去那里，求你了！”

“虽然我没有这个打算，可还是忍不住想问你反对的原因。”

“呃。”

理由太多我都不知道给你说哪个。

或许最主要的原因是但丁在，而我不想再继续跟他分享一个房间？天啊，说起这个，你知道我忍了多少年吗，整整11年！这家伙从小就喜欢霸占我的私人空间，甚至是懵懵懂懂的婴儿时期。当然，这段记忆我没有，只听妈妈提过，每晚，几乎是每晚，她都要起来，把但丁从我身上抱开，以免我被我自己的亲兄弟压得喘不过气！

但千万条理由经凝聚提炼最终汇成一个颜色。

“我不喜欢红色！”

“哦！”帽子恍然大悟哼哼道，“那你喜欢什么颜色？”

“蓝色？”他突然有点不确定这个话题的走向。

“嗯，”分院帽应了一声便陷入沉默。

时间久到连校长都停止交流转头看向这边，用眼神询问情况。

就在维吉尔忍不住开口催问时，帽子终于做出决定，高声喊道，“拉文克劳！”

Crap！


	2. 阿尼马格斯事件·上

蕾蒂神色慌张的出现在教室门口，维吉尔看到了，心中咯噔一声。于是他转过头，死死盯着阿里乌斯的背影，装作认真听课的样子，余光却不知不觉瞄到随后赶来的莫里森。

Double Crap！

阿里乌斯大概也瞧到了，于是侧过身，目光专注的瞪着课本，装出一副认真讲课的样子，完全无视门口一老一少两个红色辣眼的格莱芬多，直到莫里森无奈的大声咳嗽以示存在。

“有事？”阿里乌斯缓慢粘稠的声音像贵族施舍贫民的薄薄硬币，高高举起再嫌弃丢下。

“请维吉尔·雷德格雷夫先生到校长办公室，”莫里森早已习惯对方总是单方面挑起的学院对立。你能对蛇院院长说什么？嘿，老同学，别这样，都过去多少年，成熟点。

不，阿里乌斯用实际行动强调，我愿意做个幼稚鬼，你管我！

好吧，那就让他做个幼稚鬼吧！同样幼稚的还有在座位上躁动不安的维吉尔。这一刻，他多么希望自己不叫维吉尔，或者，有谁来给他套个隐身咒，彻彻底底消失干净。

你问为什么？

呵呵，原因很简单，他再也不想给但丁收拾任何烂摊子了！

  
可事不由己，看着那团盘起的黑色软管，维吉尔不确定自己该如何回应。无数纷杂念头像不听话的金探子在脑中横冲直撞，他骑着飞天扫帚在后面勉强跟上，拾起一个支离破碎的残光浮影。

11岁还带点婴儿肥的但丁冲自己骄傲宣布，“维吉尔，我是天生的格莱芬多，绿色，不适合我。”

所以再次看向眼前书桌上不停蠕动，将绵长身体上下交叠，使片状鳞甲反射出宝石光泽的漂亮黑蛇时，他不由得想笑。

是吗？格莱芬多？

仿佛为了反击嘲讽，黑蛇扭动身体转了半圈，摇摆蛇尾，半启蛇头，嘶嘶红信从獠牙中威胁性探出。他眨了眨眼，理智告诉自己蛇没有表情，也做不出像人一样的神态，可当菱形眼眶望向自己，红色瞳孔轻轻转动时，维吉尔又忍不住在心里拼凑出一个歪头咧嘴，冲自己呲牙嬉笑的但丁出来，甚至连对话都有！

“瞧，维吉尔，我的阿尼马格斯，酷不酷，帅不帅！”

愤怒的小火苗“嗖”的一声，在空中炸出烟花。

该死的混蛋！

他一把揪住得意的黑蛇，拼命摇晃杯口粗的柔软脖颈（？），“你是不是故意的！混蛋！就知道卖弄！”

“维吉尔！”

“快，快拉开他！”

“别冲动雷德格雷夫先生，您的弟弟已经吐白沫了.....”

“现在，我认为在年轻的雷德格雷夫先生找回他的人类形态前，应该交由你来监管，”校长捋着蓬松花白胡须一本正经的说。

黑蛇缠上维吉尔的手臂，讨好似的用冰凉肚皮摩擦皮肤。

为什么！他想问！整个格莱芬多，就找不出一个人，一个人，愿意承担照顾同学的责任吗？

“别看着我！”蕾蒂紧张摆手，“首先，我是女孩，我不方便，即使但丁是蛇，他也是条雄蛇，我总不能到处带着他！其次，你看看他这个样子，把他留在格莱芬多合适吗？不合适！你都不知道今天早上他被那帮人捉弄的有多惨！”

黑蛇似乎也回忆起不堪往事，难过的垂下扁头，往维吉尔咯吱窝里钻。他抓住不老实的家伙，用眼神凶狠的暗示，但丁，对我装可怜没用！四目相对，对方突然伸出信子，飞快舔了下嘴角，然后把粗壮的身体盘到维吉尔肩头。

“雷德格雷夫先生，”莫里森在自己捏住蛇头正要动手轮拳时，清了清嗓子，“请您.....”

他停下，可就在这分神的片刻，自己被黑蛇突然用蛮力带倒，试图爬起又被对方紧紧缠住。但丁一边狡猾的收缩身体，一边卑鄙的用尾巴探入衬衫，贴着裸肉专挑维吉尔最敏感的地方捣弄。搞得他在大怒大笑之间来回切换，面部肌肉逐渐承受不住，失去管理朝着扭曲一路狂奔。

“哈哈哈哈哈......”有人在笑。

“两位雷德格雷夫先生，冷静.....”有人在劝。

“哎.....”也有人摸着胡须在狡黠看戏。

最终，当维吉尔头发凌乱、衣冠不整、僵着身体离开校长办公室时，脖子上多了条软绵绵的黑色“围巾”，对方长长的尾巴一摇一摆拖在身后。

  
“闭嘴，”维吉尔一屁股沿餐桌坐下，趁布拉德张嘴前快速说道，“我不想听！”

“扑哧”，在对方喷出热可可的瞬间，画面以极其缓慢的方式在维吉尔眼中展现。

他惊慌失措掏出魔杖，情急之下念出咒语（念的什么不记得了）。与此同时，脑袋旁安静的黑蛇忽然立起，血口大张，用红色火焰迎击棕色液体。

“嘭！”

布拉德保持侧身拿杯的状态，眨眨眼，一团黝黑的面孔上眼镜掉落，露出烟熏之下的白色眼眶，“喔哦，酷！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”面对这种糟糕情况，逻辑上他不该笑，可布拉德的样子和反应实在太逗。维吉尔甚至高兴得拍拍蛇身，说出接下几天中他最后悔的一句话，“想吃什么？我拿给你！”

一轮巡视，竖瞳兴奋亮起，尾巴指了指远处躲在鸡翅后的草莓圣代。维吉尔大方的拿过来，又贴心往蛇尾里塞了根银勺。可问题是，他低估了光滑的金属表面与同样光滑的软鳞细甲间难以调和的不兼容，在第三次看但丁努力挣扎着卷起勺柄，却遗憾垂头满眼丧气的表情后（维吉尔很确定这条“蛇”有表情）。

他仰头深吸一口，自己做出的承诺含着泪也要履行，“好吧，我喂你。”

于是在接下来的4天里，维吉尔被迫和但丁提前开启同居生活。他原以为自己能熬到暑假。但梅林说，不，该来的迟早要来，不要躲避，笑着迎接暴风雨的洗礼吧！可自己笑不出，不仅笑不出还很压抑，是心理和生理双重压抑。

先说心理。

但丁，但丁他竟然偷偷跑到女生浴室！维吉尔把这话在心理过一遍都不由得面红耳赤，可那条不知羞耻的黑蛇就做得出来！胸口有点堵，让他坐下慢慢说。

维吉尔从养过宠物，暗影不算，因为猫咪不需要你照顾，猫咪有它自己特立独行的处事风格，一碗猫粮，一盆猫砂，在需要时出现，即可。所以当维吉尔面对变成蛇的但丁时，他忽略了一个重要问题，那就是洗澡和排泄！好吧，起因在他，可这不能免除但丁趁着雾气，在积水中游走于赤裸小腿间的卑劣行径！

“啊啊啊啊！”

“什么东西！”

“维吉尔！！！”

“啊啊啊啊，救命！”

他在一阵尖叫声中冲了进去，接下来具体发生什么维吉尔不想回忆，总之，他抓住妄想逃窜的蛇尾巴，原计划是用力把这该死家伙摔向池边石板。却不料但丁半路扭头向自己猛地喷火，维吉尔连忙躲避，尾巴从手中溜走，想再次追上，又遭遇对方无耻偷袭，被蛇身绊倒，一头栽进浴池，浑身湿透。

“但丁！！！！”

心累，生理的心累。

晚上睡觉，但丁拒绝盘在维吉尔给他准备的“窝”里，他们大眼瞪小眼互相对视。布拉德坐在对面一边刷牙一边看热闹，闲不住的嘴巴还含糊不清的提些馊主意。

比如，“你...让他睡床上.....”、“....不是...宠物....”、“....床...大....”、“我....睡得....死....”

终于维吉尔忍无可忍朝发出噪音的位置伸出魔杖，世界顿时清净不少。

“好！你可以睡上来，但，”他在床单上用魔法画出一条虚线，“一人一半！”

可世事难料，半夜维吉尔依旧被噩梦惊醒。梦中自己变得无比渺小，周围是一片虚化的黑暗，只剩脚下规整平坦的巫师棋在淡淡发光，他在黑白格上拼命奔跑，背景里响起陌生又有点熟悉的狞笑....

喘着粗气睁开眼，不怎么惊讶但相当生气的发现，在起伏不定的胸口上正安眠入睡着一条大蛇，分叉舌尖吐露在外，白色尖牙隐隐发光。他使劲推了推对方，蛇头像人一样咂咂嘴不耐烦的扭向外侧。

维吉尔叹着气，任命般的合上眼，心累。

在自己快要崩溃并开始担心但丁再也变不回来怎么办我是不是要照顾他一生，虽然我没有这种打算，但是我的大脑已经不听使唤刻画未来我带着但丁一起上班的场景，我应该停止想象找校长解决问题时，崔西告诉自己一个难以接受的现实。

“你怎么还在跟但丁玩宠物主人的游戏？”

维吉尔被这话吓得手一抖，差点将圣甲虫直接进犰狳胆汁里，“你在胡说什么？”

“我说你们两个的关系很奇怪，”崔西的双手除了给自己翻书以外再也干不了其他事，“你知道但丁可以变回了吧，所以，为什么.....”

“什么！？”他把所有东西一股脑的倒进坩埚，看原本清澈的淡绿色顿时浑浊咕嘟几个大泡后又变成暗红。阿里乌斯走过来，轻轻的摇头，在小本上认真记下一个数字。

但现在，维吉尔没有心情关注自己的魔药课成绩（让阿里乌斯见鬼去吧），他抓住崔西的胳膊小声逼问，“说清楚，什么叫做可以变回来？”

“别激动，看样子你似乎不知道，”金发女孩咧着嘴拽回小臂，鬼鬼祟祟凑过来，“我也是无意中看到但丁跟他的队友玩魁地奇.....”

“什么时候？！”

阿里乌斯转身看了维吉尔一眼，可他不在乎，他满脑子都是那条正在休息室里睡大觉的黑蛇（不对，是混蛋）。

“昨天傍晚。”

“咣当”，维吉尔一脚踹翻坩埚。

“拉文克劳扣5分。”


End file.
